Conventionally, a controller that includes a liquid crystal display component has been known as an air conditioner controller. This controller is configured such that operation buttons and the like are indicated thereon and data that have been set and inputted are displayed on the liquid crystal display component so that a user can check the display content.
Further, for example, the air conditioner controller described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-71225 (see paragraph 0040 and FIG. 9) employs a configuration that indicates a specific function, then data representing the contents of that function are displayed on one screen together with numeric data that are set and inputted by the user.